Harrison Salazar Riddle: Son of the dark lord
by Flyere
Summary: Lilly and James Potter never had a son-under orders from Dumbledore, they stole Harrison Salazar Riddle, son of the Dark Lord. after reclaiming his son and laying waste to the Potters, Tom Riddle takes Harry back to grow up as the son of the Dark lord. An evil/dark Harry fic. T for some violent battles/wars
1. Prologue

It was the darkest night in august, with no moon in the and heavy black clouds covering the stars. Added to that was the steady rainfall, which had been falling over London continuously over the past two days. Even worse was the wind, which was causing the shutters to bang all over the huge manor house that was Godric's Hollow. You couldn't hear a thing outside aside from the thunder and wind. It was no surprise that no one noticed the apparition of three cloaked men on to the street outdoors. With a wave of his wand, the tallest man disabled the wards protecting the house with a grim smile. Tonight was the night he was going to reclaim his son.

Stalking up to the door, he opened it as hard as he could, causing a bang to reverate all through the house. The singing coming from the upper room instantly stopped, and he could hear the shuffling of feet upstairs. The man pulled his wand and muttered "_Lumos Solem." _A bright flash reverated through the house. With a flick of his wand, the bookcase in the living room exploded.

"its him! He found we have harry!'

"I'll hold him off" the man heard someone say. He smiled. James Potter most definitely would try, but he would not succeed…"

"STUPEFY!"

the bright red light missed the man by less then an inch. He replied with a stupefy of his own.

"youll never get him back Tom!" James screamed. "hes ours now!"

"I would prefer it if you called me lord Voldemort" Voldemost said silkily. "after all, we are not on a first name basis."

He shot a jet of green light at James. James dodged it and ran down the stairs towards Voldemort. Voldemort blew up the step he was on, sending him sprawling. The moment he hit the floor voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light hit the fallen man. He shuddered for a moment, then laid still.

He walked up the stairs. "hes gone sweetie" he said, in what he hoped was his best James imitation. "I held him off"

Lilly appeared. "thank god Ja-"

Voldemort shot the killing curse at her with anger. She crumpled, hitting the ground with a jolt. He rushed in to the bedroom and picked up his son.

"Harrison Salazar Riddle" he said, lifting the baby up and out of the crib. "we have been reunited."

He duplicated his son and pulled the squirming duplicate close. Pulling a potion from his pocket, he poured it in to the baby's mouth and forced the clone to swollow. Instantly his skin became cold to touch. He took a second potion and did the same. The baby appeared to be asleep, but he was under the most powerfull of sleeping potions. That combined with the cold would be enough to convince anyone who cared that the precious baby was dead. Grinning with triumph, he took his real son and dissaparated with a flash. No one would ever know it-but the real harry potter was alive. But he was no longer harry potter. In a way, harry potter really had died that night-and reborn as Harrison Salazar Riddle.


	2. Chapter 1

"Harrison! We're going to be late!'

"Coming mother!"

An eleven year old Harrison Riddle leapt from the couch in his room, smoothing out his wrinkly green dress robes and combing our his hair quickly. He gave the mirror his signature lopsided smirk, seeing how he looked. With a final brush through, he tossed the comb on to his four-poster bed and dashed madly down the long winding staircase, at the same time trying to put on his shoes. He pulled them on just before he reached the bottom and quickly assumed a cool and collected appearance, as if he hadn't just made a wild dash down the staircase.

Pushing open one of the grand mahogany doors, he stepped in to the dining room with his head held high.

"are you ready to go then, dear?" His mother, Adelaide Riddle, asked him, her own navy dress robes sleek and shiny. "it's six-fifty-four, were just on time.

"what about Father?" Harrison asked smoothly, wondering where his father was.

"he's flooing in from a different network, he didn't want any wards picking him up."

Harrison nodded in understanding. One of the downsides of being the son of the dark lord was his father was always off on some crazy journey or another. His father was very suspicious and worried about anybody catching him, so he often traveled through more then twenty different floo networks or used twenty different portkeys just to get to the same place as his wife and son.

"lets go then" Harrison said, pulling down the bag of green floo powder. "draci said he would kill me if I wasn't their before daphne and Astoria. Hes still crushing on Astoria."

"you boys and your silly crushes" Adelaide said, shaking her head with a suppressed grin. "shall we then? I wouldn't want for your best friend to kill you."

Harrison returned the grin and tossed in a handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" he called loudly and purposefully. He remembered the first time he had traveled by floo powder and ended up in France.

He hated the odd twisting sensation he felt as he was whirled away from Riddle manor. Holding his stomach as he arrived in the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, he stepped out with a groan.

"Harrison! Thank god you're here! Astoria hasn't arrived yet, don't worry.

"yes Dray, the arrival of your fifth grade crush has had me on my toes." Harrison said icily. "I've been a wreck all morning just wishing I would arrive on time for once."

"shut it Harry" Draco snapped, righting his black robes. "the Malfoy summer holiday party is very, very important and you know it. It's the last chance I have to impress Astoria before school starts, and she's not starting till next year. Please, act civilized for a few hours."

"don't sweat it. I'm hoping to get on with Daphne anyways. Oh look, there they are. Draco, don't you want to fix your hair?"

"my hair? What is wrong with my-oh, shove _off _Harry!" he snapped moodily.

Harrison pushed past him and made his way to Daphne with a grin. "care to dance?" he asked, a smile on his face. "you look beautiful, as always."

"alright, what is it you want Harry?" Daphne asked, an amused smile on her face. "I know you never act like a gentleman unless you think you'll get something out of it."

"fine" he said with a grin. "Draco's all set to ask out Astoria and I was wondering if you'd ask her what she thinks of him and owl me, or tell me at school."

"I suppose" Daphne replied. "now, lets go dance."

Harrison pulled her away on to the dance floor and danced mildly wwith her, chuckling at draco, who was attempting to dance on the sidelines and was constantly steooing on Astoria's feet.

By the time the song ended, harry was ready to go eat. He separated himself from Daphne and told her he was getting something to eat. "see you later" he said.

Walking over to Draco, he grabbed his friend's wrist. "come on Draco, lets go eat."

Draco willingly left Astoria, who had been dancing with him uneasily. "I'm such an idiot" draco moaned once they were out in the hall. "such a bloody idiot."

"what did you do?" Harri asked curiously.

"nothing much, just completely lost my voice practically and made a fool of myself. I should give up on her-even if she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you mate" Harrison said. "but if she is in your eyes, then by all means you should date her. Don't give up! Youll get it-when you stop being such a pushover."

"yeah, I know. Come on, lets go nick some food from the kitchens. I'm starving, and dinner isn't for hours."

"its actually in thirty minutes, but yeah, lets go get some food" Harrison said. But as they made their way to the kitchens, Harrison was intercepted by his mother.

"Harrison, I've been looking all over for you! We need to go!"

"why mum? Its only been near to Forty-five minutes!"

"Harrison, well, its just…" she cast a glance towards Draco.

"mum, anything you can say to me you can say to Draco" Harrison said.

"it's a problem with your father Harrison, come along!"

Harrison cast a helpless glance towards Dravo and allowed himself to be pulled along in to an empty room. "Mum, theres no fireplace in this room…"

"we're apparating, its faster."

Harrison broke free of her grasp. "what on earth is so important that we couldn't stay and finish the party? Tell me-or I'm not going!"

"your father had a run-in with the ministry on his way to the party" She whispered. "they found out about one of his portkeys and now your father is stuck in Scotland. If he apparates, the ministry will know, and he lost his wand. We need to go find him-before the ministry does. Harrison, please!"

Harrison needed no more urging. He grabbed his mother's arm and held tight. As the swirled away, he felt part of his body staying at Malfoy Manor. Using all his mental will, he just barely managed to keep himself from getting horribly splinched.

"mum!' he gasped as they landed. "too fast! You almost splinched me!"

"sorry dear."

'its alright-mum? Where are we, exactly?"

"the edge of Scotland" she said. "in the Darken forest. One of the trees is a portkey your father uses."

"where is dad?"

"I don't know"

"right here"

Both Harrison and Adelaide spun around, expecting to see the strong, tall man that was Harrison's father. But all they saw was a short old man with wrinkles and creases…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**SO sorry for the HIATUS on this story. I was running dry on ideas and started over 25 times before just deciding to come back to it later-and forgot about it! Updating will be more timely now. Thank you to all who followed/favorited/reviewed**

Harrison pulled out the silver blade he always carried with him. Until he got a wand, that was.

"Who are you!?" He shouted menacingly, brandishing his knife. His mother's hand flew out, smashing him back."

"Blazes, Mum, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

She cast him a mournful glance before turning back to the man. "Ton." She whispered. "What happened?"

Harrison gaped. This couldn't be his father... yet it was. he had the same cunning look in his eyes. But it was, now, nearly masked by a weary gaze.

"Dad! What happened?"

"I had to floo quickly. They found my network and i had to apparate the second i got there. I splinched myself.

Harrison suddenly realized his father was hunched over, making him appear shorter. His face was screwed in pain.

"I managed to heal myself. But we need to head home."

"Harrison will go back to Draco's."

Harrison jumped to his feet. "Why? Cant i stay?"

"Adelaide" Tom said, pushing her aside. "I need a word with Harrison."

He led Harrison off to the side, gasping painfully as he moved too quickly.

"If the ministry catches you, they wont let you in Hogwarts. And you need to collect as many people as you can for... our _cause. _Your mother knows nothing of this. Do it Harrison."

Harrison nodded. "Alright Father" He said, resuming the more icy and formal tone he normally used with his father. "I will continue."

Tom nodded. "Promise me one thing Harrison" he murmured. Harrison nodded.

"If i get caught... in seven years, kill these ministry bastards."

Harrison's breath caught.

"I-I promise."

**SHORT, yes, but a filler. i needed an explanation. Next chapter will be longer and more rounded**


End file.
